busted
by Ms.Jen Cullen
Summary: a one shot contest theme: caught with your pants down, its all in Bella's pov of view. she and Edward had a surprise visited from Emmett, when they were making love


**Busted**

**~Bella~**

Edward and I just met a few months ago at a friend's wedding and it was love at first sight. Now look where we are; now we are together. Now, ever since we first met we do everything together, and I do mean _everything_. Whenever we do have to spend time apart, we either text or call each other frequently.

Before I decided to go to my living room I called my friend Lauren, to let her know I'll be running a little late for our girls' night out. She didn't answer her phone so I just left her a message. Edward and I live ten minutes from each other. He would be here soon; we were going to his place for some alone time. I grabbed an extra set of clothes and headed downstairs to my living room. It wasn't long before he arrived; as soon as he pulled up to the curb, I grabbed my keys, purse, and the overnight bag, then I walked to the door and walked through it, then I closed and locked it. After that, I ran over to his Volvo and got in. Then we were off to his place. As he drove, he placed his free hand on my thigh. I placed my hand on top of his, intertwining our fingers. _I am so in love with him._ It wasn't a far ride to his house.

Once we arrived at his house, he parked his car and cut the engine. Then he got out of his car and walked over to my side, helped me out, then we walked to his house. Then we walked through his door. Once we got in, we went into his den and cozied up with each other. When I said cozied up with each other, I meant we are on his love seat holding each other, my legs intertwined with his. We were like that for a while until we decided to arouse each other. The next thing I knew he had his hand underneath my blouse and bra and caressing my breast. Then he let go of my breast and took off my bra and top then he moved his mouth to my right breast first. He pulled my nipple into his mouth, sucking and nipping, even biting lightly. He used his hand on my left breast, pinching and twisting that nipple, mimicking what his mouth was doing on the other. I groaned in pure pleasure, mumbling his name while he teased me.

He lightly laid me down on his love seat, then he unbuttoned my jeans. He shimmied my jeans down to my ankles, then cursed as he realized I was still wearing shoes. I giggled. He untied my shoes and removed them, then pulled my jeans off the rest of the way. He moved his head until he was positioned directly between my legs. He smiled at me, somewhere between mischievous and sweet. Then he placed his mouth on me and began licking and sucking me in sweet, sweet torture.

He plunged his tongue and fingers inside of me deeper and deeper until he found my g spot. He kept on licking inside of me. He was going right up inside of me with his tongue. And as he was doing that he was also he was massaging my breast with his other hand. He seemed to be enjoying this as much as I was. He was doing this for awhile until we wanted to do something else. So I unbuttoned his jeans, one button at a time and pressing his zipper against his I took out his penis and I moved my head down to it, I open my mouth and place his penis into my mouth. I closed my mouth around it and began to bob my head up and down until I heard him moan; I kept going until he told me to stop. But I didn't listen I kept on going 'til I was ready to stop. As I was sucking on his penis he continued massaging my breast. I was enjoying every minute of this and I know he was as well.

"Bella! Bella, stop, or I'm gonna cum," he protested. I wasn't ready for him to cum yet, so I stopped, and reluctantly climbed off of him. He stood from the loveseat and quickly pulled his shirt up over his head and off; he tossed it on the floor near our already-large pile of clothes. He lightly laid me down on the sofa again, but before he got on the top of me he grabbed his jeans and went into his back pocket and took out a condom. He ripped the foil packet open and removed the condom from its confines, and placed it on the head of his penis, groaning in pleasure as he rolled it down over himself. After it was in place, he crawled on top of me and even though I was wet, he teased my entrance with his penis. I wrapped my arms and legs around him and we began to make love. I could feel that I was about to cum. I tried not to cum right away. I didn't want to spoil our fun, but I know we girls can have more than one orgasm per night, so he push his penis inside of me, as I moaned he went deeper and deeper and faster. We both are more into it now, since he was starting to moan. I had never felt this good or relaxed before. We were at it for a while. I could feel my insides getting tighter and tighter around his penis as we are getting closer to each other. I got this feeling that he was about to cum now. But I didn't want to stop, and I know he didn't want to stop either. So instead we are at it for a long time. That's when we heard someone in the house.

"I thought I locked the door," he whispered.

"I thought you did to," I whispered back.

We were quiet for a few minutes until we didn't hear the footsteps anymore then we continued to have sex. As I was feeling the love so I started to moan louder, I didn't realize how loud I was; the door squeaked open we didn't care, but when we heard someone snicker, we stopped with embarrassment. I looked up to see who it was. It was Emmett, Edward's closest friend. Edward told me that Emmett was here for his break and staying with him.

Edward told him to give us five minutes to get dress. He left us and went into the kitchen. I unzipped my duffel bag and took out my clean clothes. And I got dressed as he took off the used condom and threw it away then he got dressed. I was never this embarrassed before. I can't believe we got caught. I could feel my face turn three shades of red. I turned to face Edward to see his face it was was bright red, too. I knew he was embarrass to but he won't admit it out loud, or if he does, he will say that it was more embarrassing for me than for him.

"I can't believe he caught us making loving," he whispered.

"I wish you would have taken me to your room, instead of the den," I whispered back.

"Who knew he wouldn't call, I am a little upset myself," he whispered.

"I am upset too, since I hardly know him," I whispered back.

"Edward, I am so sorry that I caught you two having sex," Emmett said as he looked at both of us.

"I thought you weren't come back until later tonight," Edward responded.

"Things changed," he said, shrugging.

"You embarrassed Bella, next time please call before you come back," Edward replied.

"I thought it would embarrass you too, Edward," I chimed in.

"Well it did, but not as much as you," Edward responded.

"I am sure it embarrassed Emmett as well," I said.

"It was embarrassing to see my best friend in bed with his girlfriend, yeah," he replied.

"Well, that'll teach you to call first next time, then," Edward said.

"I will call before I come back, to make sure you aren't busy with company," he answered, smirking and winking at us.

I just looked at both of them. I had to laugh because I never got caught doing anything with anyone; that is, until today. Once they both seen me laughing they started to laugh as well. It wasn't embarrassing anymore. I walked over to the bar and sat down right next to Emmett while Edward was getting us something to drink. None of us taIked to each other for a while. Since we are were a little embarrassed about what happen. It was awkward, especially for me, I don't know how they both felt right now. I wanted to spend the rest of my time with him, but since Emmett was here for a week or two I had to share my time with him. I didn't like that really much since we are engaged. But once we are married he will be all mine.

"Edward, are we still on for tonight?" Emmett asked.

"What are you talking about Emmett?" Edward asked, looking confused.

"You know, our guys' night out," he replied

"Well I guess, if Bella lets me go," Edward said as he looked at me.

All of us start cracking up.

Two months after Emmett caught us in the den of Edward's house, Edward and I decided to get married. I couldn't wait to for this day, but I know Emmett is his best man. So this should be fun and entertaining. I don't know what he has in his sleeve, I hope it not about the time he walked in on us having sex. It would be embarrassing and not on this day. My maid of honor is Alice, we have been talking about this day for a long time and now it's finally here. My dad is here and he is giving me away to the love of my life, Edward Masen Cullen. As I walked to meet my dad, Charlie Swan, I was crying because I am my dad's only child and now I'm getting married. As he took my hand and walked me down the aisle to meet Edward, I whispered to him, "I love you, Daddy, and I'll always be your little girl no matter what happens."

He kissed my forehead and said, "Yes, honey, you will always be." Tears filled both our eyes. As we approached the altar, he gave my hand to Edward and told him, "You better take good care of her. Congratulations." He returned to his seat for the ceremony. I looked over at Emmett feeling of worried about what kind of speech he was going to give at the reception. I whispered to Edward, "do you know what he is going to say?" He shook his head minutely. The pastor got to the the middle of the room, he began to start.

"Who gives her, away," he asked.

My dad stood from his seat. "I do, her father, Charlie Swan," he answered.

He did everything that was meant to say at the wedding. We both wrote our own vows; that's what I wanted. I wanted them to be personal and to have an extra sense of depth. I worked so hard on writing my own vows. I know it didn't take him long to write his. Then he placed the ring he had chosen for me on my ring finger, and than I also picked up his ring and place it on his finger.

So the ceremony came to an end. We both walked over to our family for them to welcome us into their lives. Emmett was whispering something to Alice. She just shook her head at what he was telling her. _Please don't embarrass me now, Emmett. _

After that, everyone left and went to the hall to wait for us while Edward and I got our photos taken. I whispered to him, "I hope your bud doesn't embarrass us tonight."

"I don't think he will if he knows what's best for him," he told me. As our photos came to the end we all walked to the limo and we were off to the hall. Alice and Jessica were sitting in the front of us and Emmett and Mike were sitting besides us. As they were goofing off, Edward and I were making out . I didn't care, as long as it didn't include sex, I would be fine.

Once we arrived at the hall, everyone got out and Edward helped me out. We walked into to the hall. Edward punched him in the arm and told him, "Nothing embarrassing, man."

Emmett just smiled and said, "It will be fun, I promise."

I just thought, _yeah fine to you is embarrassing, like being around you_. As the DJ announced the wedding party, including our parents, they walked up and sat at the assigned seats. Then it was our turn.

"For the first time, I want to introduce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen,"

We walked in and everyone clapped and shouted. As we walked up to our seats, Edward kissed me. Actually we both kissed each each other, then we sat down. When it was time for the toast by the Best Man, I also had Alice to say something too.

Emmett stood up and held up his glass. He was going to start.

"Well first all of I wanted to congratulate you both on your new lives now, as a family, Edward, you and I have been friends for a really long time and let me say it's about time you tied the knot! Bella, I know I only met you a few times, but Edward here can't stop thinking about you. All he does is talk about you, it drives me crazy, and there's a time that I want to say, it was when I finally was able to see you, I was staying out his house for college break since my parents died and since we are friends he let me stay there. Okay I was coming back from running errands when I got to your house. It was funny that the door wasn't locked; I walked into your house When I was finally in I heard some moaning, that when I went to your den and opened the door and when I did I saw you and Bella having sex, I was so embarrassed that my face was three shades of red. When I saw your face Bella's, I felt bad in busting in on you untimely, so when he told me to let you guys get freshen up or whatever, I did, that's was I finally met you, so here's to Bella and Edward," Emmett said. He sat back down.

"To Bella and Edward," the crowd mimicked him.

I turned to face him but I couldn't, Edward was in the way. I wanted to go over and kick him in the chin, but I know it was wrong for me to do it. I turned to face everyone, they were laughing and cracking up about me and Edward getting busted. I didn't think that was funny, it was our own personal time together. Now I don't know if I will ever live this down. Everyone was goofing about it. I punched Edward's arm to tell him _why now_?

He punched Emmett and said, "Nice job, jackass." That's when I got up and ran to the bathroom crying.

I knew Alice was following me to the bathroom. As I swung up the door I walked over to the sink. Alice and Jessica were with me. Both girls had their hands on me. I was so embarrassed about what he just said, I hope I never get to be alone with him or he will pay.

"Bella, honey, It's okay we still love you," Alice said.

"Yes, I know Alice, you and Jessica are my best friends and will always be," I replied as I wiped my face with a wet paper towel.

"So no matter what happens from this day and forth, we will always be here for you," Jessica said.

"So let's go back out there and forget this ever happened," Alice replied.

So all of us went out to where everyone was and we took our seats. I didn't look at Emmett for the rest of the night. I whispered to Edward, "I'm okay, I just don't want to be around him alone or something will happen."

So after everything that happen at the reception Edward and Emmett weren't close friends anymore, and who would blame him? It was so embarrassing that I ran to the rest room and cried. He only come over when he knew Edward would be there, since he told him watch it or I would hurt him. Every now and again, we joke about it, I mean Edward and I. But, yes, now we lock our doors both front and back and of course our room, so no one can catch us doing anything personal. We don't want everyone to know our business. Its only between him and I.


End file.
